1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact IC card system and an attaching body for the non-contact IC card and, more particularly, to a non-contact IC card system adaptable to a plurality of frequency bands by using an attaching body and an attaching body for the non-contact IC card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there have been prevalent so-called non-contact IC cards which can send and receive data to and from a device within the card using electromagnetic waves. Such a non-contact IC card communicates data with a reader using electromagnetic waves of a predetermined frequency band.
The frequency band of electromagnetic waves to be used depends on the communication system used by the non-contact IC card. Not all cards use electromagnetic waves of a common frequency band. Also, the non-contact IC card standards in countries are not necessarily the same. Since frequencies to be used differ by country, a non-contact IC card available in one country may be unavailable in another country.
For this reason, there is proposed a non-contact IC card (wireless IC tag) adaptable to a plurality of frequency bands (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-295297).